Vector Monsters
Overview Vector Monsters is an arms plant and a firearm tuning company founded by Kyle Layton. The aim is to develop the best weapons available and refine existing weapons to enhance their efficiency, especially to war against terrorism and personal defense. Kyle formed Vector Monsters in 2015, and has already launched several weapons. VM is also a self-funded arms plant based in the United States. It's marketing office are located in Manhattan, and has developed a dozen of arms plant in the Eastern Seaboard. The main purpose is to level down the the threat level in the world, especially in the Middle-East and the Western hemisphere. It's ideology is 'killing someone does not show that killing is wrong, but to stop a killer from killing'. Vector Monsters has developed various weaponry and scientific breakthroughs, and peaking it's quality over warfare engineering. They specialize on firearms regarding personal defense, army equipment, and commercial defense, and their military grade weapons are exactly the same as the civilian version. The purpose is to give the people the satisfied feeling of being safe when holding a VM weapon. Each weapon contains an ID number which monitor the weapon. Purchasing a Vector weapon requires a firearm ownership certificate which is government-made and created by Vector Monsters. Mistreating the firearm could result in expensive penalty and various material punishments. Origins Vector Monsters was actually made from Layton Rifleworks, company Kyle was inspired with. Layton Rifleworks is a firearm company existing in WW1 to Cold War era, which defunct in the early 1960's. He was aspired to open this business due to the owner's similar surname with Kyle's, John Layton. Conspiracy theories tells that John was actually Kyle's ancestor, a man of Australian descent who went to the States to exploit the fortunes of war. Layton Rifleworks often inspired Kyle in his practice of gun crafting. The ideology which forged the foundation of Vector Monsters dates back to John Layton's era. To manufacture cutting edge firepower and to become the face of modern arms, Layton Rifleworks has undergone various tuning works and re-engineering of conventional firearms tasked from multiple militant powers over the Western hemisphere, especially during post WW2 and Cold War Era. Often times, these tuning works are very complex, but some are rather extraordinary. Upon the discovery of the first energy-race by Tesla, John had acquired those equations, and began to apply them into conventional weapons. He manufactured many weapons far more efficient than others of its time, even for an arms race weapon. Due to the limited technologies of his time, John couldn't grasp the power of energy race yet, thus the word energy-race remained undiscovered. He did experimented a lot of times in attempt to replicate Tesla's method, but ultimately failed. Achievements * Vector Monsters has won a tender for a SG 550 marksman rifle replacement for the Swiss Army. * Vector Monsters has patented a metal, which is extremely durable but light as carbon fiber. it's made from a composite of magnesium and silica, thus the name 'magnelica'. All weapons made by VM are available in both steel and magnelica. * Vector Monsters has a government-approved program to train literal super-soldiers with extreme level of lethality. Products Vector Monster specializes in inventing cutting edge weaponry, weapon tuning services, and combat utility equipment. All products are patented by Vector Monsters will be personally escorted with a separate shipping fee. Cost varies for international shipping. Modified Ammunition Specially engineered bullets which can be applied on any ammunition to perform specific feats. * VM-01 (Stealth) : Replaced gunpowder with bio-explosive reagent which decreased noise and doesn't produce residual smoke. * VM-02 (Piercing) : Osmium tipped, able to penetrate class 5 armors, tanks, and walls. * VM-03 (Shrapnel) : Bullet splits into 6 smaller clusters for close quarter suppression. * VM-04 (Explosive) : Explosive reagents loaded behind the tip react violently upon impact. * VM-05 (Tracker) : Nano-tech, has extreme signal homing capabilities and extremely sticky. * VM-06 (Cryogenic) ': Liquid hydrogen contained inside the body explodes in a wide area upon impact. * '''VM-07 (Radiation) ': Polonium traced to provide lethal long term damage. * 'VM-08 (Shock) ': Modified with a generator to release crippling electric shock upon impact. * 'VM-09 (Range) ': Gyro propelled bullets. Can be manually controlled up to 10 Km. Personal Works Authentic works of Kyle Layton. * VM Jackalope '''Revolving Rifle (.357 Magnum) * CSR Mk.0 Sniper Rifle (7.62x51mm NATO) Special Purpose Extensive military armament research program. * Degenerator' Pistol' (.50 AE) * Weaver Rifle Prototype Rifle (Energy) Military Grade Military-specified armaments. * HBR Mk.0 Battle Rifle (7.62x51mm NATO) * Bootleg Rifle Light Machine Gun (5.56x45mm NATO) * Kagura SG Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge) * Oracle VII Sniper Rifle (7.62x51mm NATO) * Hyperion Mk. 0 Assault Rifle (5.56x45mm NATO) * Ostarion Mk. 0 Sniper Rifle '''(7.62x51mm NATO) * Daedalus Pistol '''Pistol (.357 SIG) Brand Grade Cutting edge law enforcement and commercial weapon. * VM Rubikon Designated Marksman Rifle (7.62x51mm NATO) * VM Raven Sniper Rifle (.338 Lapua Magnum) * VM Ambassador Assault Rifle '''(5.56x45mm NATO) * VM Aquilla '''Pistol (.45 ACP) * VM Quicksilver Sub-Machine Gun (9x19mm PArabellum) * VM Dahlwell Sub-Machine Gun (.45 ACP) * VM Fallingstar Sniper Rifle '''(12.7x99mm NATO) Melee When bullets aren't enough. * VM Harakoni '''Sword Combat Equipment Modules to enhance the operator's efficiency. * WUD ': Wrist Up Display, a small bracelet capable of projecting various diagnostics of the environment and the operator, such as humidity, barometric pressure, wind speed, etc. Also serves as main communication tool. Has built-in closed circuit for local area communication for deep infiltration. Armor Various garments and suits which increase durability. * '''Monster Uniform ': Slim-fit attire, made of comfortable fabric and equipped with shock pads on the joints. Very elastic and made of smart fabric, and comes with minimal utility belt. * 'Light Armor ': Carbon fiber plates and weaved synthetic silica, lightweight and grants protection against intermediate calibers, has multiple satchels to enable tactical gear deployment and a built in small pack on the back inventory storage. Coated with thermal paint. * '''Power Armor : Full body armor connected into a central spinal network. Made out of interlocking joints and modified fire retardant magnelica plates and has extreme acoustic impedance. Capable of fully ignoring .50 Cal ammunition and medium explosions. Spinal network has machine assistant which allows the operator to perform as if they weren't wearing anything. Patents * Magnelica ''': A synthetic material made from magnesium dust and silica fibers, 68% lighter than general gun metal. The magnesium dust is first treated then layered with silica. Then, the mixture is applied with electrophoresis procedure to fuse the silica with magnesium. The result is a maroon-grayish slab of ore, which can be refined for further applications. Classified Technology Highly classified information of otherworldly technology. * '''N/ACategory:Assault Rifles Category:SMG's Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Pistols Category:Customized weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Company